Rádio Shinobi
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Alguns ninjas trabalham numa rádio... O problema é que os entrevistados não cooperam... UA Fanfic melhor que o resumo. :D' Alguém: Se é UA, então como é que eles são ninjas? oO Hanna: Ahn... o.o 1º cap.: Haku e seu programa de auto ajuda.


Mais uma idéia tosca que me veio à cabeça... o.o' Alguns ninjas trabalham numa rádio, cada um em um ramo XD Eu comecei pelo Haku, porque era o único que eu já tinha uma idéia do que seria exatamente... 8D Ah, esse capítulo tem uma pequena participação o Raito, de Death Note. XD Mas quem não conhece o anime nem precisa se preocupar... Não é algo que vá dificultar a leitura da fic... n.n Sim, a fanfic é UA (eu só escrevo UA mesmo.. ¬¬) Ah, como é uma rádio, é mais do que lógico que os participantes vão ser comunicar com o Haku por telefone. ¦D

_Itálico- Pensamentos. _

O resto é fala normal. (Sério, quem lê minhas fics regularmente já deve ter decorado isso oO)

**Rádio shinobi!**

**1º capítulo – Sessão de auto-ajuda com o Haku**

Haku- Yooo pessoal, está começando mais uma sessão de auto-ajuda. n.n Antes de partir para os telefonemas, é regra dar aquele aviso básico que todo mundo já sabe: É proibido pela rádio shinobi que os participantes e os apresentadores digam seus verdadeiros nomes, por isso, sempre usem um pseudônimo! Então, como todos já sabem, eu sou "Haru", o psicólogo que irá ouvir e aconselhar os problemáticos. n.n (Yeah, o pseudônimo do Haku é "Haru" XD)

Haku- E nosso primeiro problemático é...? n.n

Sasori- Yo.

Haku- Seu pseudônimo, por favor?

Sasori- ..."Pinóquio". -.-

Haku- _Pinóquio? O.o' _...Muito bem, Pinóquio-san... n.n''' Em que é que posso ajudá-lo?

Sasori- Estou com problemas com o meu parceiro...

Haku- o.o Er... Eu queria lembrá-lo que eu não ofereço conselhos sexuais... n.n'

Sasori- Não esse tipo de problema o.ô' Nessa parte nós estamos muito bem :B

Haku- E então...?

Sasori- Meu parceiro é um artista excêntrico... Ele acha que a verdadeira arte está em explodir coisas.

Haku- Ex... plodir...? o.o'

Sasori- É... Ele vive explodindo tudo que acha bonito. O real problema é que esse maluco já tentou me explodir pelo menos umas 47 vezes só nessa semana. _E hoje ainda é terça. ¬¬_

Haku- Omg. o.o' Ele está disponível para poder conversar?

Sasori- Claro. Por favor, meta algum juízo na cabeça dele. Como ele adora esse seu programa ridículo, achei que se você o repreendesse ele poderia mudar de atitude.

Haku- ¬¬

Deidara- YOOOOOOOOO HARU-SAMA!

Haku- P-por favor, não grite no telefone... x.x' Como se chama?

Deidara- Dei...

Haku- Lembrando que deve dizer um pseudônimo, não seu nome real! o.o

Deidara- Pseuoque? o.ô

Sasori- Um apelido... ¬¬

Deidara- Ah! Me chame de Fulgêncio n.n

Haku- Fulgêncio? X.x

Deidara- É o nome do meu pássaro de argila... :3

Haku- ... ¬¬ Ok, Fulgêncio-san, porque você acha que a arte está em explodir coisas?

Deidara- Oras, porque se algo dura muito tempo, logo logo, por mais belo que seja, nós nos cansaremos de observar, e aquilo que deveria ser arte logo será esquecido em algum museu. Quando é explodido, ele sempre ficará na memória daquele momento breve e fugaz. Un.

Haku- ... o.o _Céus, esse piro maníaco quase conseguiu me convencer! _Suas palavras realmente têm algum sentido...

Sasori- WTF?! ºOº

Haku- Mas, não acha que se explodir o seu parceiro, sentirá muita falta dele depois?

Deidara- Un... Certamente que sim.

Haku- Então, porque não pára de tentar explodi-lo? n.n

Deidara- Porque ele não pára de tentar me transformar numa marionete. Un. o.o

Haku- Como é que é?! ºOº

Sasori- A arte é aquilo que dura pela eternidade. O que seria de mim se ele morresse? u.u Por isso vou fazê-lo ser eterno... Ele vai ser uma autêntica obra de arte.

Deidara- Ah Danna... Que lindo... S2! º¬º Eu também vou te transformar em arte...! –Em seguida vem um som de explosão e a ligação cai.

Haku- ... Ok, próximo... o.o

Sai- Yo, Haru-san.

Haku- Yo. Seu pseudônimo? n.n

Sai- Entra.

Haku- ... Seu pseudônimo é "Entra"? o.o'

Sai- Exato. Eu li em um livro que para um pseudônimo é melhor um termo que seja o completo oposto do seu real nome...

Haku- _Então o nome dele é "Sai"? o.õ _Ok, Entra-san... n.nU Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Sai- Eu queria saber... Rir para a namorada é algo errado? o.o

Haku- Claro que não! Porque essa pergunta? o.ô

Sai- Porque sempre que eu rio para ela, ela me bate.

Haku- ...Explique melhor, sim?

Sai- Ok...

_**-Flashback do Sai-**_

Sai- -lendo um livro- "Sorrir e rir é a melhor forma de trazer harmonia a um ambiente. Quando se gosta de alguém, sorrir e rir é praticamente uma regra". Un... o.o Eu já sorrio bastante para a Sakura-chan, então a partir de agora, vou sempre rir para ela. n.n

Sakura- -chega vestindo um vestido novo, balançando-o na presença do namorado- Então, como foi que eu fiquei, Sai-koi? n.n

Sai- SAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUASHUAHSUAHSUA XD –leva soco-

_**-Flashback 2 do Sai-**_

Sakura e Sai estavam jantando em um restaurante.

Sakura- E quando eu tinha 6 aninhos, meu gatinho de estimação morreu atropelado... i.i

Sai- -lembrando da instrução do livro- SHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHUA –leva soco-

_**-Fim dos Flashback's do Sai-**_

Haku- _Eu não mereço... Eu não mereço... ¬¬_ Eu acho que você deveria aprender a interpretar melhor as situações...

Sai- E como é que eu faço isso?

Haku- Ao invés de se concentrar tanto nos livros, tente ver como as pessoas ao seu redor agem... o.ô

Sai- Assim ela vai gostar mais de mim?

Haku- Certamente que sim. n.n

Sai- Ok, arigatô, Haru-san. 8) –Desliga e vai observar o comportamento do Naruto (pobre coitado... ¬¬)-

Haku- Próximo?

Raito- Eu preciso de ajuda urgente! O.O

Haku- Seu pseudônimo? n.n'

Raito- Ahn... Tsuki!

Haku- Em que posso ajudar, Tsuki-san?

Raito- Eu encontrei um caderno que pode matar as pessoas assim que o nome completo delas for escrito aqui! Só que além do nome é necessário ter o rosto da pessoa em mente! Eu matei duas pessoas porque achei que não funcionasse! O que é que eu faço, Haru-san?!

Haku- _É cada um que me vem.. ¬¬_ Mate por parada cardíaca todos os criminosos de alta periculosidade que são exibidos nos noticiários e na internet e se torne o Deus do novo mundo ¬¬ -Sarcasmo master-

Raito- É... Gostei da idéia! Arigatô! 8D –desliga-

Haku- Próximo... -.-'

Itachi- Yo, me chame de Fuinha.

Haku- _Finalmente uma pessoa a qual eu não preciso pedir o pseudônimo! \o/ _Em que posso ajudá-lo, Fuinha-san?

Itachi- Eu queria saber onde é que o Tsuki achou esse tal caderno... n/.\n

Haku- ¬¬ -desliga.- Próximo! n.n' –começado a se irritar-

Zabuza- Er... Yo... o.o'

Haku- _Essa voz me é familiar... o.õ'_ Ahn, seu pseudônimo?

Zabuza-... _Tem que ser um no qual ele me reconheça... o.o_ Akuma-koi u///u'

Haku- _ZABUZA-SAN?! O///O_ Er... –engasga- x.x –tosse- Em... Em que posso ajudá-lo? n.n'

Zabuza- ...Onde é que estão as chaves do carro? n.n'''

Haku- -gota- Em cima da estante, na quinta prateleira ¬¬

Zabuza- Ah, vlw. 8D Até hoje de noite, Anjo de Pureza. ;D –desliga-

Haku- _ELE PRECISAVA TER DITO ISSO AO VIVO?! X//////////////X_ Er... –tosse umas cinco vezes seguidas- Pró... –tosse outra vez- Próximo! x///x

Hayate- Yo... Me chame de "Curado"

Haku- Em que posso ajudá-lo? n.n'

Hayate- Eu ouvi pelo rádio você tossindo bastante, por isso queria lhe indicar o xarope "Destossidor 3.000". Antes de tomá-lo eu era até pior que você.

Haku- Arigatô ooU

Hayate- Disponha. n.n -desliga-

Haku- Próximo...

Gaara- Me chame de Tanuki.

Haku- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Tanuki-san? n.n

Gaara- Ninguém me ama, meu pai já mandou que me matassem, eu não tenho amigos e meus irmãos tem medo de mim. .-.

Haku- ...A confraternização de emos é com o Sasu... Digo, com o Red Eye, e só no 3º capítulo o.o

Gaara- Ah, foi mal. n.n –desliga-

Haku- Próximo... –Já sem ânimo-

Hanna- Yo. XD

Haku- _Ah não... Até a autora? O.õ_ Pseudônimo, por favor... ¬¬

Hanna- Hana, com só um "n". u.u

Haku- -capota- Em que posso ajudá-la? -.-

Hanna- Quer casar comigo? 8D

Haku- -desliga- Ok, próximo...

Ino- O GAROTO QUE EU GOSTO ME IGNORA! T-T

Haku- -quase surdo- x.x Pseudônimo, por favor?

Ino- Loira deliciosa ;D

Haku- _Ah não... Ninguém me obriga a repetir esse pseudônimo... ¬¬ _Er, porque é que a senhorita gosta de alguém que a ignora?

Ino- É que ele é o maior gato... :X

Haku- A senhorita não tem auto-estima?

Ino- E o que é que é isso? o.õ

Haku- ...A senhorita é loira natural, né?

Ino- Hai :D

Haku- Isso realmente explica muita coisa...

Ino- Nani? o.õ

Haku- Ah, nada não... n.n' Não acha que deveria dar valor a alguém que se importasse com você?

Ino- Ah... Tem alguém que se importa comigo, mas ele é gordo demais...

Haku- E a aparência é assim tão importante? O.o

Ino- Lógico! Eu heim... Você não regula? o.o

Haku- ...¬¬ _Esse tipo de gente é sempre o pior caso... x.x_ _É nessas horas que eu tenho que usar aquela minha personalidade irritante. .-. _Querida! Larga de mão esse egoísta! Se ele tem uma louraça poderosa como você aos pés dele e te ignora assim mesmo, então na certa ele é cego ou gay! Procura outro meu bem, tem muitos que vão saber valorizar as suas curv... Digo, as suas qualidades! ;D (Hanna- -medo do Haku- OO)

Ino- Sério? º-º Ah, arigatô Haru-san! n.n –desliga-

Haku- _Deus, se você realmente tem alguma piedade da minha alma, por favor, me mate agora... _

Karin- Alô... Tem alguém aí? o.ô

Haku- Ah, sim! Seu pseudônimo, onegai? n.n'

Karin- Ah... To sem criatividade pra isso, e não gosto de criar pseudônimos, porque a maioria das pessoas se dá um pseudônimo muito narcisista, e eu sou uma pessoa muito humilde. Me chame somente de "Vossa excelência" n.n

Haku- _Eu não mereço... Eu definitivamente não mereço! _ Então, em que posso lhe ser útil?

Karin- Meu namorado, aquele ameba, me deu rosas no nosso último encontro! ROSAS! EU **ODEIO** ROSAS!

Haku- o.o' Bem, se você disse a ele que odeia rosas há muito tempo atrás, é provável que ele tenha se esquecido... Há quanto tempo que você contou isso a ele?

Karin- Eu nunca contei a ele o.o

Haku- Então como é que o culpa se ele nem sequer sabia? O.õ'

Karin- Ele disse que me ama de verdade, então deveria sentir que eu odeio rosas! No amor verdadeiro a gente sente essas coisas! ù.ú

Haku- ...Então você sabe quais as flores que ele odeia? o.o

Karin- ...

Haku- ...

Karin- Você está do lado de quem, em? ¬¬

Haku- Eu apenas fiz uma perg... o.o

Karin- JÁ SEI! VOCÊ CONHECE O SUIGETSU, NÉ?! Ò.Ó

Haku- oo' –medo-

Karin- HOMEM É SEMPRE MACHISTA MESMO...! –A ligação é cortada na hora-

Haku- OO Er... Hoje ficamos por aqui...! Até o próximo programa! X.x

Três semanas depois, Haku teve que ser afastado do trabalho por causa de gravíssimos danos psicológicos, e teve que ir para um... ahn... Local de "descanso" para pessoas "psicologicamente perturbadas".

Haku- E então, eu senti como se eu estivesse no palco de uma sociedade demoníaca e insana, e que aquele meu desejo de ajudar as pessoas não passava de uma mera utopia...

Psiquiatra- E como você se sente sobre isso?

Haku- Me sinto uma borboleta voando em um céu azul... °-° -Movendo os braços pra cima e pra baixo, tentando voar.-

Psiquiatra- o.ô'

_**Continua...**_

**No próximo capítulo- **Como encontrar o seu fogo da juventude! Com Gai e Lee.

Obs- Fãs do Gaara, não me matem, nem matem o Haku! OO Eu simplesmente não pude resistir x.x'


End file.
